


Post-Op

by CyberDalek96



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: If Meredith's appendectomy (3.04) had happened after she and Derek were well-established. Derek gets embarrassed by the things she says post-op, before the loopy effect subsides.





	Post-Op

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own Grey's Anatomy or its characters.  
> -All mistakes are mine.  
> -Comments and reviews welcome.

Derek sat on the edge of Meredith’s hospital bed. She crunched on the ice chips he had brought her. There was a knock on the door, and Dr. Bailey and Dr. Webber entered the room.

“How is she?” Dr. Webber inquired.

“Still in pain, but the drugs are helping,” Derek answered.

Meredith giggled. “Drugs! I’m on drugs!”

“Yes, you are, sweetie.” Derek patted her leg affectionately.

“She looks like she’s recovering well. This… loopy effect… should wear off within the hour. I’m gonna get her vitals.” Dr. Bailey moved to Meredith’s bedside and wrapped the blood pressure cuff around her upper arm.

Meredith gasped. “Derek, remember when we played Doctor?! You were such a good patient!” she exclaimed.

Derek cleared his throat loudly. “Honey, you need to stay quiet and still so Dr. Bailey can check on you.”

Meredith furrowed her brows in confusion. “But you weren’t very quiet or still.”

“Oh, my God…” Derek murmured, mortified. He could feel his ears reddening.

Dr. Webber pointed toward the door. “I’m gonna—“

“Oh, no, you’re not! If I have to listen to this, so do you,” Dr. Bailey said sternly. Finally getting an accurate blood pressure reading, Dr. Bailey quickly finished taking the rest of Meredith’s vitals. “It all looks good,” she announced.

“Can we play Doctor again soon, Derek?” Meredith asked.

Dr. Bailey looked at Derek. “Do NOT answer that until Webber and I are out of earshot.” She rushed to get her charts together.

Meredith grabbed Derek’s hand. “Can we? Please?”

Dr. Bailey shook her head in disgust, and she and Dr. Webber hurried out of the room.

“Derek?”

Dr. Webber and Dr. Bailey gone, Derek sighed in relief. “Meredith, you need to heal first,” he explained, motioning to her abdomen.

Meredith smiled as an idea came to her. “You can make it feel better.”

Derek chuckled. “I wish I could. But only time and real medicine can make this better.”

Meredith pouted, slowly comprehending the situation, and shoved an ice chip in her mouth.

“But once you’re better, we can play all the Doctor you want.”

Meredith’s eyes brightened. “Promise?”

Derek tucked Meredith’s hair behind her ears and kissed her forehead. “I promise.”


End file.
